Une autre direction
by Inidil
Summary: Le soir du 31 octobre,Voldemort épargne Lily tandis que James est absent...comment va se dérouler leur vie après cet accident?Sera-t-elle plus heureuse? (jai oublié le disclaimer, comme dab, jkr a tt!)
1. Chapitre 1

**31 octobre **

Sous le vent des plaines,  
un arbre m'est donné 

_un ami de peine,_

_mon arbre de liberté_

_Il nous montre la route_

_quand nous perdons nos pas_

_a la saison du doute_

_en nous tendant les bras_

_Sous la neige, la terre_

_n'avait pas oublié_

_au pays solitaire_

_a fleuri le sorbier._

Une porte claqua au rez de chaussée, interrompant Lily dans sa berceuse. Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux, troublé par l'arrêt de la voix.

« Surement une fenetre qui a claqué » se dit la douce maman.

Elle s'appretait à continuer sa comptine quand elle entendit l'escalier grincer.

James ?

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Gardant Harry dans ses bras, elle s'approcha de la porte de la chambre mais elle s'ouvrit à toute volée. Effrayée, Lily sursauta et Harry gémit.

C'est là qu'elle le reconnut.

Voldemort

Elle posa précipitemment son fils dans son parc et sortit sa baguette. Un rire aigu lui glaça le sang et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser la panique embrumer son esprit.

Expelliarmus 

Le mage noir recula légèrement, presque insensible à cette attaque.

Avada kedavra 

Lily évita le sort au dernier moment. Harry s'était mis à pleurer. Comprenant qu'elle aurait de la peine à échapper au terrible lord, elle se cacha derrière une table, tremblant de tout son être.

Concentrant toutes ses pensées sur son fils, son petit prince, elle essaya de faire abstraction du monde extérieur. Voldemort tenta de la toucher, sans succès. Il s'approcha lentement d'Harry.

Que mon amour et mon âme lui soient graciées, que l'enfant de mon sang soit epargné. Que ma vie le sauve et que son cœur demeure pur.

Lily récitait l'incantation dans sa tête. Elle ne vit pas le mage se diriger vers son fils.

Elle entendit juste la formule fatale.

Un éclair aveuglant, un rire démoniaque stoppé, un cri, une lumière blanche. Elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux.

Harry était dans son parc, couché sur la couverture bleue, une blessure en forme d'éclair découpant son front. Devant lui, une petite boule en verre, et un calme anormal autour de la maison. Aucun bruit. Puis, peu à peu, le vent qui siffle, la pluie qui martèle les vitres et l'orage qui approche.

Lily ramassa la petite boule après avoir verifié qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. Elle s'approcha de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas être…

Les larmes sillonaient librement les joues de la jeune maman. Lentement et fébrilement, elle tendit une main vers la joue de son petit. Un sourire eclaira son visage en même temps qu'un sanglot éclatait dans sa gorge nouée.

La réspiration légèrement haletante du petit homme soulevait sa joue. La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras. Il dormait.

Les larmes inondèrent le pyjama vert emeraude. Une porte qui claque à nouveau. Cette fois, Lily attaquerait. Elle courut à travers le couloir, son fils toujours dans ses bras et descendit bruyamment les escaliers.

Le bruit était dans le salon. Elle s'approcha lentement de la porte de la pièce puis, rapide comme l'éclair, elle sauta dans l'embrasure et cria _Stupefix_. Mais sa brillante attaque fut coupée par un _finito sortia_ qui la surprit. Elle le fut encore plus quand elle reconnut son mari, les mêmes cheveux que son fils, avec sa baguette à la main et la peur sur le visage.

Lily !

James !

La jeune femme courut dans ses bras.

Lily, ma chérie, on m'a dit qu'on avait remarqué une attaque, Albus m'a appelé…j'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu. Harry va bien, toi aussi ?

Lily ne put répondre. Ses larmes tachaient la chemise noire de son mari qui avait passé ses bras autour d'elle. Harry dormait toujours, coincé entre ses parents.

James conduit Lily jusqu'au canapé bordeaux et l'assit près de lui. Peu à peu, Lily se calma. Elle raconta les évènements de la soirée à James.

Notre secret a été dévoilé.

Lily hocha la tête.

Une lueur de haine pur traversa les beaux yeux noisettes de son mari.

Peter, siffla-t-il.

Il a…

Il nous a trahi ! cria James.

Harry se réveilla à ce bruit. Il regarda ses parents de ses yeux encore endormis et James le prit dans ses bras.

Lily, avertis Dumbledore. Dis-lui de venir immédiatement. L'ordre du phoenix aura une réunion importante.

Lily le regarda, toujours choquée.

Ils montèrent tous les 3 coucher Harry. James lança un sort de protection et pressa sur l'interrupteur moldu que Lily avait voulu installer. Mais il ralluma la lumière juste après.

Chérie, c'est quoi ça ?

Il pointait la petite boule de verre.

Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvée devant Harry après la lumière blanche.

James fourra la boule dans sa poche. Il s'approcha de Lily, plaça ses bras autour de sa taille et se pencha doucement.

Il deposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

J'ai eu si peur, souffla-t-il. Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis redescendirent à la cuisine pour écrire tout de suite à Dumbledore. Lily et James préféraient ne pas être seuls tant que le directeur de Poudlard ne serait pas arrivé.

Lily écrivit un mot à la hâte et l'attacha au hibou Grand Duc de James. Celui-ci fit chauffer de l'eau pour du thé tandis que Lily verrouillait la porte d'entrée. James se servit un café et Lily du thé et ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé du salon. Lily se pelotonna contre son mari et ils restèrent ainsi, dans l'attente de leur précieux ami.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, un « plop » se fit entendre et Dumbledore apparut devant eux. Il sourit au couple qu'il avait vu naitre mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite devant l'air sérieux qu'ils affichaient.

Bonsoir Lily, bonsoir James

Bonsoir Albus. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

James était nerveux.

Oui, volontiers un diabolo menthe, si je ne m'abuse.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui alla chercher la boisson à la cuisine. Les deux hommes allèrent dans la salle à manger et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. James attendit que Lily soit là pour parler.

Merci beaucoup, dit Dumbledore à la jeune femme qui lui tendait son verre. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai vu un signalement de magie interdite et…

Eh bien…

et Lily raconta toute l'histoire.

Dumbledore ne l'interrompit pas durant son récit. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête ou de froncer les sourcils. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la boule de verre, James la sortit de sa poche. Dumbledore parut interessé mais ne fit pas un geste.

Lily s'arreta au moment où James arriva. Elle but une gorgée de son thé. Elle était extenuée, tant d'émotion en une seule nuit. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se reposer, mais sa profession d'auror et sa position de victime l'en empechait.

Dumbledore approcha sa main de la boule en verre. Il la fit tournoyer plusieurs fois devant ses yeux et tapota contre la vitre. Il la reposa délicatement et regarda Lily par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Et il t'a épargnée ?

Lily acquiesça.

C'est étrange…normalement il n'aurait pas hésité…surtout si tu viens d'une famille de moldus…et Harry va bien ? Il n'a aucune sequelle ?

Juste une blessure au front, une plaie en forme d'éclair. J'ai verifié et il n'a subi aucun traumatisme, répondit Lily.

Elle avait fait une licence de médicomage avant de faire auror et en avait profité plusieurs fois dans son quotidien.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

C'est fou…je me demande comment…à son âge…marmonna le vieux sorcier.

Lily se souvint d'un détail.

Oh ! J'avais oublié, mais après m'être cachée derrière la table, j'ai prononcé l'incantation de protection. Elle a peut-être eu un effet sur la défense de Harry. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vu la scène.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

Elle avait fait l'incantation de protection. Une formule très exigeante, où l'amour devançait tout.

Peter nous a trahi, dit James d'un ton froid et calme mais qui ne cachait pas sa haine.

Dumbledore le regarda des ses yeux bleus perçants.

C'était lui le gardien…

Lily baissa les yeux. Le directeur leur avait déconseillé de nommer Peter comme gardien du secret. Il préférait Sirius Black, ou Remus Lupin, ou encore lui-même. Lily avait approuvé son idée mais James préférait la sienne. Qui aurait cru le pauvre petit Peter au service de Lord Voldemort.

Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui, se défendit James en voyant la désapprobation du sorcier.

Dumbledore le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

Ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant, à nous de voir comment réparer les erreurs, dit-il tranquillement. Je vais appeler Sirius et Minerva, Dedalus, Alastor,Emmeline, Sturgis, Hagrid, Elphias. Et Severus.

James grogna à cette nouvelle.

S'il te plait, oublie ta rancune d'étudiant. Ta famille vient d'échapper à la mort, tu peux essayer de relativiser un peu les choses.

Le jeune auror resta abasourdi à cette réponse. Jamais Dumbledore ne lui avait fait la moral depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Il ne l'avait jamais obligé à faire ou dire quoi que ce soit et jamais il ne s'était mêlé de sa vie privée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui lui fit un petit sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius, Severus et Remus étaient debout dans la cuisine des Potter. Sirius se précipita sur James.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Mon neveu va bien ? Voldemort est dans le coup évidemment !

James lui fit comprendre qu'il saurait tout bientôt. Sirius se tourna alors vers Lily. Il la prit dans ses bras et la tint serrée contre lui.

Lily, tu vas bien ? J'ai eu tellement peur ! Tu es sure que tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

Lily lui sourit et le serra fort dans ses bras.

Albus vous expliquera tout.

Remus s'approcha lui aussi du couple. Il ne posa aucune question mais son visage demeurait soucieux.

Légèrement en retrait, Severus Rogue, le regard sombre et aucune expression sur le visage, observait les gens autour de lui, l'inquietude qui se peignait sur chaque visage, la peur et le soulagement.

Un nouveau « plop » et un chat tigré apparut. En un instant, il se changea en une McGonnagall decoiffée et en habit de nuit. Elle avait elle-aussi l'air inquiète et alla tout de suite vers Dumbledore.

Les autres arrivèrent au fur et à mesure. La cuisine n'était pas très grande et le vieux directeur pria les membres de l'Ordre d'aller à la salle à manger.

Il fit signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir autour de la table.

Bien…ce soir, Voldemort a – apparemment – été anéanti.

Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée.

Ce n'est pas sur à 100 mais nous le saurons bientôt.

Qui l'a anéanti ? demanda Hagrid.

Harry Potter

Tous les adultes présents tournèrent leur regard vers James et Lily.

Dumbledore répéta la scène telle que venait de la lui décrire Lily.

Et il serait…mort ? demanda Dedalus Diggle.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas, il a dû être affaibli, mais Harry n'aurait pas pu le tuer comme ça.

Et cette boule, c'est quoi ? demanda Alastor Maugrey.

Son œil magique était pointé sur la boule de verre.

Je ne suis pas sûre, je ne voudrais pas avancer quelque chose de faux. Je verifierai ce que je crois et vous le dirai à ce moment-là.

Et Harry aurait survecu grâce à la protection de Lily ? dit Emmeline Vance.

Il semble bien, oui.

Mais…que vont faire les mangemorts ? On va tous les boucler à Azkaban ? demanda Elphias Doge.

Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils trouvent quelques excuses pour s'innocenter, mais dans un premier temps et le plus rapidement possible, oui, ce serait bien.

Et qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la voix grave qui venait de poser la question. Severus n'avait fait aucun commentaire jusqu'à présent. Maugrey lui lança un regard méprisant puis observa la réaction de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci parut réfléchir un instant.

Tu seras – tu l'es déjà – innocenté.

L'ex-mangemort poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Vous avez encore des questions ?

Où est Peter ? demanda haineusement Remus Lupin.

On ne sait pas. Une patrouille d'aurors était déjà à sa recherche. Nous le trouverons, c'est sur.

Et il payera, siffla Sirius Black.

Comment être sur que Voldemort ne reviendra pas ? demanda Minerva McGonnagall.

Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il ne reviendra pas, Minerva. Il va surement prendre des forces suite à cette défaite. A nous de nous servir de ce temps de répit pour nous renforcer et affaiblir ses bases.

Un silence s'installa suite à cette question.

Bon, très bien, la réunion est terminée, nous nous verrons après-demain, en attendant, reposez-vous bien. Cette nuit est une très belle nuit.


	2. Chapitre 2

James se leva.

Ceux qui le désirent peuvent rester un petit moment, le temps de discuter un peu après ces évènements.

Les chaises raclèrent le sol et quelques minutes plus tard, Lily et James se retrouvaient seuls avec Sirius, Remus, Emmeline et Elphias.

Ils préparèrent des boissons, quelques biscuits et s'installèrent au salon. Peu à peu, Lily s'endormit contre James, qui déposa délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux.

Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Sirius.

Elle a été très secouée…mais elle se remettra, répondit James.

Putain…j'ai un sacré filleul !

Remus sourit à cette remarque.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de Peter, dit Elphias.

Ce sale rat ! jura Sirius.

Mais c'est vrai qu'il était assez faible…et assez influençable, souligna Emmeline.

De là à trahir ses amis…tout de même ! ajouta Remus.

Puis, Elphias et Emmeline partirent, laissant les Maraudeurs – les vrais – ensemble. Et vers 4h00, Remus partit, suivi de près par Sirius.

James resta un moment assis, sa femme dormant paisiblement près de lui. Il l'admira. Il regarda devant lui, où trainaient les verres vides et la bouteille de whisky moins remplie qu'avant. Il n'eut pas le courage de débarrasser à ce moment-là et il se leva, prenant soin de ne pas déranger Lily.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, enleva une mêche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux et caressa tendrement sa joue. Il passa une main sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il la porta jusqu'à leur chambre et l'étendit sur leur lit. Il enleva son chemisier et sa jupe, la laissant en sous-vetements, passa le duvet sur elle et se depecha de la rejoindre.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de dormir, la réveillant légèrement puis lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, éteignit la lampe de chevet et se plongea dans un sommeil torturé.

Le lendemain, la journée fut consacrée un minimum aux médias, puis à du repos. Lily et James étaient assis dans leur jardins, des pulls chauds les protégeants du froid. Des feuilles mortes gisaient sur l'herbe sèche et les nuages approchaient.

Harry était dans les bras de Lily, emmitouflé dans son pull bleu foncé, et observait avec ses parents la douce saison qui s'estompait.

Lily ?

Mmh…

Hier, quand Voldemort est arrivé, tu avais mis le sort de protection sur la maison ?

Lily réfléchit quelques instants.

Non, il me semble pas. Je savais que t'allais arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

James fronça les sourcils.

Mais on avait pourtant dit qu'on le mettrait tout le temps, dit d'un ton reprobateur.

J'ai du oublier, répondit Lily la voix légèrement tremblante.

Tu as pris des risques !

Et je les ai assumés !

Le ton montait progressivement.

Et Harry les a assumés lui aussi !

Lily sentit la colère la gagner.

Et alors ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, toi, hier ? Il n'y avait aucune réunion de l'ordre ! Tu étais tranquillement en train de fêter Halloween avec tes amis !

Je pensais que tu étais assez censée pour t'occuper convenablement de notre fils !

Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes. Mais elle ne pleura pas.

Tu pense que je ne sais pas m'en occuper ? Tu crois que rentrer tous les soirs à 3h00 est une manière de t'en occuper ?

Lily, tu sais très bien ce qu'on a dit, je travaille et toi tu t'occupes de lui, cela pendant le temps de Voldemort !

Et qui s'en occupe, de moi ? Toi ? Parce que rentrer à l'aube pour dormir 2 heures, le temps de m'embrasser, de me faire l'amour et de repartir, je vois pas comment tu prends soin de moi !

James la regarda, horrifié. Ses traits se durcirent et son visage devint froid.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je rentre à la maison tous les jours, que je n'ai plus aucune vie sociale ? Tu sais très bien que cette période sombre m'était supportable grâce à mes amis !

Et moi ? Comment je fais pour la supporter, cette periode ?

James parut décontenancé.

Tu as Harry…

Je vois. Excuse-moi James.

Et elle retourna dans la maison, Harry toujours dans les bras.

Elle s'assit dans sa chambre, admirant les tons blanc cassé des meubles et changea ses habits. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle reniflait bruyamment. Harry la regardait de ses grands yeux verts. Elle lui fit un maigre sourire et l'amena dans son parc. Elle brancha un sort qui lui permettait de l'avertir en cas de besoin, alla dans sa chambre et se changea elle-aussi.

Elle enfila un jeans clair et un chemisier blanc. Elle se fit une tresse et descendit préparer à manger. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle sortit de ingrédients pour un nazi-goreng et prépara le repas en continuant de pleurer.

Elle entendit quelqu'un derrière elle. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et un souffle chaud apparut contre son oreille. James enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Lils, il faut qu'on parle calmement…

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis elle se retourna et il vit les traces de ses larmes. Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à son baiser.

Ma chérie…ma fleur de lys…ne pleure pas. Je t'aime. Alleeeeez.

Il l'attira vers lui et elle se blottit contre son torse.

Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et continua le repas.

James s'assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

Lilou, tu es tendue…qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

James, je suis enceinte.

James se releva directement.

C'est vrai ?

Lily hocha tristement la tête.

Depuis quand ?

1 mois.

Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

J'avais peur, peur que Voldemort l'aprenne…je ne l'ai dit à personne sauf à Harry.

James sourit largement et prit sa femme dans ses bras.

Seulement, il y a un problème.

James la regarda, soucieux.

Lily renifla.

Depuis hier soir, il ne bouge plus…

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux et roulèrent doucement sur son visage. James les essuya avec son pouce.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela.

Tu penses qu'il…non, il doit juste se reposer…

Lily sanglota plus fort.

Lily…allez ma chérie, ça va aller…nous irons à Ste-Mangouste demain.

Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre, rappela Lily.

On la ratera. Le bébé est plus important…

Lily enfouit son visage dans le cou de son mari.

Heu….pourquoi ça sent comme ça, Lils ?

Lily se retourna. Une drole de pate noire grillait au fond de la poele. James éclata de rire et elle le suivit moins assurée.

Allez, on va commander des sushis !

James appela le restaurant et s'installa sur le canapé du salon avec sa femme.

Lily…tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait été plus sage de penser d'abord au bébé, puis à Harry hier ?

Lily leva un regard effrayé vers lui.

Tu crois ?…non je ne pense pas. Harry n'aurait jamais survecu…

On ne sait jamais…suppose qu'il ait réussi à se défendre tout seul…

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il n'aurait jamais réussi !

Peut-être ma chérie, peut-être…

La jeune femme s'enerva.

Tu crois que je n'ai pas assez protegé mon bébé ?

Notre bébé, souligna James.

Un silence tendu s'installa.

Je pense que tu as un peu oublié que c'était toi qui décidais de sa vie…

Quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai choisi entre Harry et lui ? Que je me suis dit qu'il avait moins d'importance ?

Lily s'emportait.

James posa sa main sur son bras pour la calmer.

Chut ma chérie…reste calme, ce n'est pas grave…enfin, on le saura demain…

La sonnette retentit. James se leva, alla chercher les sushis et revint auprès de Lily après avoir payé le jeune homme.

Lils, tu peux aller chercher Harry dans sa chambre ?

La jeune femme se leva et monta à l'étage. Elle redescendit avec le petit garçon dans ses bras.

Ils s'installèrent devant la vitre de la salle à manger et mangèrent tranquillement leurs sushis. Lily donnait des nouilles en petits morceaux à Harry tandis que James fixait l'horizon.

Chérie, à propos de tout à l'heure, quand tu disais que je n'étais pas assez présent…

Lily hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait pas revenir sur ce sujet.

Tu ferais quoi à ma place ? J'ai l'impression que tu trouves facile de quitter mes amis, les Maraudeurs…

Lily réfléchit quelques minutes. Harry la rappela à l'ordre alors qu'elle s'arretait de le nourrir.

Je pense que tu devrais faire passer ta famille avant tes amis…

Lily, on se voit tous les jours, dès que je peux, je rentre diner et je fais de mon mieux pour rentrer le plus tot possible. Tu sais très bien que Harry et toi êtes les plus importants à mes yeux…mais Sirius est comme un frère pour moi et…

Lily soupira.

James, tu sais que je suis au courant que tu ne passes pas tes soirées au bureau. Tu travailles beaucoup mais tu aimes passer des soirées avec tes amis. Je le sais. Et tu le sais aussi.

Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je passe mes soirées avec mes amis ? Parce que quand je suis ici, tu me fais des reproches, tu es tout le temps inquiète et tu te plains de mes absences ! Je ne suis pas en paix quand je rentre !

Lily parut blessée à ses paroles.

James le remarqua.

Mais je t'aime, ma chérie, tu le sais…seulement, j'aime avoir un peu de liberté. Et depuis que Harry est né, tu es tout le temps sur les nerfs…

Je t'enlève ta liberté, donc…

James ne dit rien.

Tu sais, le jour où on s'est marié, où on s'est juré d'être toujours la pour l'autre…je pensais que tu avais conscience que tu devrais être présent, que tu avais un devoir…et j'ai l'impression que toutes ces promesses que l'on s'est faites ne servent plus à rien.

Ca veut dire quoi ? Que je ne respecte pas mes engagements ? Je suis un mari indigne ?

Lily resta impassible.

Je me demande à quoi a servi ce mariage…si j'avais su qu'il entrainerait des reproches.

Lily laissa couler une unique larme. James ne réagit pas et continua à parler.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Tu penses qu'on devrait faire une pause ?

Une deuxième larme suivit le trajet de la première.

Non…je ne pense pas…je ne veux pas faire de pause. Je ne veux pas savoir si pendant 1 mois je peux venir près de toi, te voir, t'embrasser…je veux être au clair dans cette situation.

Tu demandes le divorce ? répliqua James d'un ton glacial.

Une troisième goutte d'eau salée descendit le long du beau visage de Lily.

Il faut y réfléchir, James…

Alors c'est tout réfléchi…


	3. Chapitre 3

Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre. James se leva et decrocha le parchemin attaché à sa patte. Il le lut tandis que Lily amenait Harry dans sa chambre. Quand elle revint, il répondait au dos de la lettre.

C'est de qui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix febrile.

Dumbledore, marmonna James. On a une réunion demain à 14h00.

Lily hocha la tête et alla dans la pièce bureau de leur maison. Elle sortit elle-aussi un parchemin et demanda à avoir un rendez-vous d'urgence avec son gynecologue. Sa chouette hulotte partit en direction de Ste-Mangouste et Lily alla laver la cuisine.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que la réponse lui parvint. James était dans son bureau et Lily lisait un livre sur le canapé. Elle leva la tête et vit Willelmina, sa chouette, entrer avec une lettre. Lily la lut en vitesse.

_Chère Mme Evans,_

_Le docteur Abott ne pourra pas vous recevoir avant demain à 15h00. Si vous avez des questions importantes à lui poser d'ici là, vous pouvez envoyer une lettre à son assistante qui se fera un plaisir d'y répondre._

_Nos salutations distinguées_

Ste-Mangouste 

Lily se leva et alla dans le bureau de James. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer, il leva les yeux et la fixa d'un air exasperé.

Quoi ? dit-il hargneusement.

Je..je viens de recevoir une lettre de Ste-Mangouste…mon rendez-vous aura lieu à 15h00.

James haussa un sourcil.

Mais nous avons une réunion à 14h00…

Lily inspira un grand coup.

Tu avais dit m'accompagner…

Je ne pourrai pas, excuse-moi, mais Dumbledore m'a envoyé une lettre très importante et…

Lily repartit d'un pas decidé dans leur chambre. Elle fit un détour par celle de Harry pour constater qu'il dormait comme un ange puis alla s'étendre sur son lit.

Cela faisait plus de 3 ans que James et elle avaient juré fidelité et amour en se mariant. Ils avaient eu quelques disputes mais ces temps-ci, elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Elle aimait son mari mais elle ne supportait pas leur mode de vie.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent mais ne bougea pas. La porte grinça et James entra dans la chambre. Il se coucha de l'autre coté du lit et s'approcha d'elle.

Lils ? Tu dors ?

Lily roula sur le coté pour lui faire face. Ses yeux verts étaient remplis de tristesse.

James se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tout en mettant une main sur sa hanche pour la rapprocher de lui.

Je t'aime, souffla-t-il sur ses lèvres.

Lily restait silencieuse.

Je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas, ma chérie…c'est cette histoire de sortie ? Je suis desolé pour Ste-Mangouste, je t'ai dit que je viendrais mais…

Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il.

Je croyais que tu faisais passer ta famille avant tout…dit Lily d'une voix enrouée. Tu me donnes des leçons sur la protection de notre bébé et tu te permets de le mépriser, de l'ignorer…

James regardait sa femme d'un œil tendre.

Lily, je te l'ai dit, Dumbledore m'a dit que…

Lily le fit taire d'un signe de main.

Tu ne veux pas changer ta position…

James prit sa main et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts glacés.

James…j'ai réfléchi à l'avenir de Harry…

Son avenir ?

Je crois que ce serait bien de l'éloigner de sa célébrité. D'eviter de lui reparler de cette nuit. Quand il nous demandera des explications, nous lui dirons la verité comme si c'était banal, pour que cela ne lui monte pas à la tête. On devra l'éduquer comme un enfant comme les autres.

Tu crois vraiment que cela lui fera du bien ? Tu penses que quand il entrera à Poudlard et que ses camarades auront entendu parler de lui, il nous fera encore confiance ?

Lily ne répondit rien. Un nouveau sujet de dispute.

Chérie, je pense que Harry devra assumer ses actes…il fera ce qu'il voudra mais conscient de son importance…

Il n'a que 15 mois !

Et alors ? Tu es vraiment persuadée que c'est ta protection qui lui a sauvé la vie…mais on n'en est pas sur, peut-être qu'il a un pouvoir très developpé…

James ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est TON fils qu'il est supérieur aux autres ! Arrete de toujours croire que ce que tu as fait est mieux que le reste !

Il n'est pas supérieur aux autres, il est seulement plus puissant ! IL A TUE VOLDEMORT , LILY ! TU SAIS CE QUE CELA VEUT DIRE ? Toi-même n'aurait pas réussi !

Lily le regarda bouche bée.

Et toi ? Tu aurais réussi, toi ?

James grogna.

Je ne sais pas…

Tu doutes ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est juste le fait que tu aies été absent lors de sa victoire qui te fait croire cela ?

Comment oses-tu ?

Tu aimes te voir dans notre fils, tu aimes te dire que tu es aussi bien que lui. Mais tu es différent James Potter, tu n'es pas Harry !

James la regarda, horrifié et degouté.

Je ne te permets pas !

Lily fixa le plafond pendant que James la regardait. Sa colère était à son comble et son teint passa par tous les tons rouges.

Il respira bruyamment, se retira du lit et enfila une cape.

Je vais voir Sirius…

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête, les yeux brillants et les lèvres tremblantes.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua , elle craqua et fondit en larmes. Les disputes succédaient aux embrouilles. Ce n'était plus supportable. Ils allaient avoir une discussion plus mature.

Elle se leva, essuya ses larmes et descendit à la cuisine. Elle sortit de la pâte et entreprit de faire une tarte aux pommes. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose.

La nuit tomba rapidement en ce soir de novembre et la pluie se mit à tomber à grosses gouttes. Lily sortit sa tarte du four et monta s'occuper de Harry qui pleurait. Quand il la vit arriver, ses pleurs cessèrent et il regarda sa mère de ses yeux perçants.

Lily le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle le changea, puis le plongea dans son bain.

Elle parlerait à James demain. Elle devait résister jusque là.

Harry la mouilla en lui giclant de l'eau. Elle le gronda légèrement puis le lava doucement. Elle le sortit du bain et l'emmaillota dans un linge bleu foncé. Elle le porta ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre et sortit un pyjama aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Le petit garçon rit tandis qu'elle tentait de le coiffer et elle le descendit dans le salon. Elle l'installa dans un youpa-la et s'assit à son bureau pour écrire une lettre.

_Cher Albus,_

_Je voudrais tout d'abord te prévenir que je serai absente à la réunion de demain. J'ai un rendez-vous à l'hopital, mais James sera présent. J'ai réfléchi au sujet de Harry et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il vive éloigné de sa célébrité, qu'il grandisse comme un petit sorcier ordinaire, pour que ça l'empeche de se croire supérieur à d'autres._

_Je voulais avoir ton opinion sur cette décision. James n'était pas d'accord et j'aimerais que tu lui fasses entendre raison demain, si tu es d'accord._

_Merci d'avance_

_Toutes mes salutations_

_Lily Potter_

Elle accrocha le message à Willelmina et la chouette s'envola à travers la pluie. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, Lily entendit des hululements provenant du salon. Elle y alla et vit un hibou noir qui jouait joyeusement avec Harry.

Elle reconnut le hibou de Sirius Black, Sniffle, et decrocha la lettre qu'il amenait.

_Ma Lily,_

_Je passe la soirée chez Sirius. Je rentrerai tard, excuse-moi._

_Je t'aime, embrasse Harry pour moi._

_James_


	4. Chapitre 4

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Elle renvoya le hibou à son expéditeur et alla chercher la peluche de Harry. Elle revint avec la chauve-souris toute machouillée et la tendit à son fils qui la prit dans ses bras.

Elle alla à la cuisine manger un yoghourt puis alluma la télé que James avait consenti à installer.

Harry vint s'asseoir à ses cotés et elle le serra contre elle. Il s'endormit sur ses genoux et elle finit de regarder le film qui passait. Puis elle se leva, porta son fils jusqu'à sa chambre où elle le coucha, puis retourna dans sa chambre où, après avoir enfilé sa chemise de nuit, elle se coucha.

La pluie n'avait pas cessé lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle regarda à coté d'elle, la place était vide. James n'était pas rentré. Elle n'avait pas senti cette douce chaleur auprès d'elle, ses mains rassurantes et son souffle confortable. Elle alla se doucher puis s'habilla d'un coll roulé vert et d'une jupe blanche.

Elle descendit et vit que Will était de retour. Elle lut la missive.

_Chère Lily,_

_merci de m'en avoir averti de ton absence. J'espère que ton rendez-vous n'a rien de grave. En ce qui concerne Harry, j'approuve entièrement ton idée. J'essayerai d'aborder le sujet avec James._

_Je me réjouis de te revoir, avec Harry._

_Prends soin de toi_

_Amitiés_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Elle fut soulagée que le directeur prenne le futur de Harry en charge. Elle grignota une biscotte et prépara un biberon pour Harry.

Elle alla le réveiller et lui donna son déjeuner. Puis, elle s'installa dans son bureau tandis qu'il jouait dans son parc.

Elle se plongea dans un dossier et ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et regarda sa montre.

Il était 10h30. Elle ne bougea pas et continua son travail. James apparut dans l'embrasure de la pièce, les cheveux dégoulinants, la cape trempée et la mine coupable.

Elle le regarda, ne dit rien et retourna à sa lecture. James s'approcha d'elle timidement. Il décrocha sa cape et la posa sur un tabouret puis vint se placer derrière elle.

-Je suis désolé.

Lily arreta d'écrire et regarda droit devant elle.

-Lily…je m'…

-C'était bien ? le coupa-t-elle.

Il fut pris de court.

-Quoi ?

-Je te demande si c'était bien !

-Oui, c'était sympa…il y avait aussi Remus. Et…et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Lily se retourna. Ses yeux étaient brillants et son teint particulièrement pâle.

-Je suis restée ici. Je pensais que tu rentrerais au moins pendant la nuit, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

James se pencha vers elle. Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête.

-Lils…je suis désolé…la soirée s'est prolongée. Je n'ai pas eu la force de rentrer.

-Tu crois que j'ai eu la force de m'occuper de Harry ? De me coucher sans personne pour me souhaiter bonne nuit et de me lever alors que je n'étais soutenue par personne ?

James se tut.

-Oui, j'ai eu la force. Et cela parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Que je commence à m'habituer, même si la douleur reste égale si ce n'est plus forte.

Une larme descendit le long de sa joue.

-Seulement tu ne t'en rends pas compte, James. Tu ne te rends pas compte combien tu es important pour moi, pour ma survie. Mais je réalise que j'arrive à vivre sans toi, que je ne depends pas de ta présence.

James baissa les yeux.

-Et je me demande si ce n'est pas mieux.

James releva violemment la tête.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ravala ses larmes et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Que je pense fréquemment au divorce.

Cette réponse fut comme un coup de poing pour James. Il ne répondit rien, se leva et alla se doucher à l'étage, en passant embrasser Harry.

Lily laissa ses larmes jaillir librement. Elle se fichait de savoir que son dossier était inondé, qu'elle ne devrait pas pleurer devant James et Harry et que le repas de son fils devrait bientôt être préparé. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était évacuer le trop plein d'émotion et pouvoir se défouler en paix.

Ses yeux se tarirent. Elle secha ses paupières et se leva pour essuyer son travail. Elle ramassa sa plume qui était tombée par terre et vit, sous son bureau, James passer pour aller à la cuisine. Elle se releva et le rejoignit.

Il se servait une bière tandis qu'elle sortait la purée de Harry. Le silence était pesant mais Lily n'avait aucune envie de le rompre. Elle fit chauffer le repas du petit garçon et attendit patiemment que ce soit prêt. James était resté là, l'observant du coin de l'œil, sa bouteille de bière à la main.

Il but une longue gorgée et vint s'asseoir en face de Lily. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et s'efforça de croiser son regard.

-Lilou…ça ne va plus très bien entre nous. Tu le sais. Mais je t'aime et tu sais que…que je n'aimerais pas que ça se finisse. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, chuchota Lily.

James se força à sourire.

-Mais j'aimerais quand même que tu comprennes combien mes amis sont importants. C'est dur de vivre avec…

Lily le regarda intensément.

-Avec ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impatient.

-Avec toi. Tu es souvent angoissée et j'ai l'impression que tu es trop sérieuse…

Lily tenta de se maitriser pour rester calme.

-Sérieuse ? Tu trouve que je suis trop sérieuse ?….Mais que deviendrait Harry si je n'étais pas sérieuse. Tu négliges beaucoup ton rôle de père. C'est toi qui n'est pas assez sérieux ! Surtout avec la montée de Voldemort, il a fallu être très prudent. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai été seule le soir avec Harry, combien de fois Voldemort aurait pu nous attaquer…

Son ton montait sans qu'elle le veuille. James serra sa main.

-Je ne veux pas que nous nous disputions sans cesse, Lily.

-Quelles sont tes solutions ?

James parut réfléchir un instant.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que des vacances…

-Des vacances de quoi ? De travail ? Ou…de couple ?

James ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Des deux.

-Alors je ne peux pas. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué hier, je veux être au clair sur notre relation !

-Avec toi, c'est toujours tout noir ou tout blanc ! Déjà que pour Harry, tu voulais l'éloigner de sa célébrité, de son importance. Tu ne veux pas accepter que des choses peuvent être bonnes et mauvaises. Tu ne veux voir qu'un seul coté des choses.

-Si je suis si excessive, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandée en mariage ?

-Parfois je me le demande.

Et il sortit de la cuisine en trombe pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Encore une fois, Lily sentit les larmes déborder de ses beaux yeux. Elle cligna des paupières et versa la purée de Harry dans une assiette. Elle alla chercher le petit garçon et l'installa dans sa chaise spéciale.

Quand elle eut fini de le nourrir, elle l'amena dans sa chambre et le changea. Elle lui mit un pantalon beige et une jacquette bleu ciel, puis, délicatement, elle retira le pansement qu'elle avait déposé sur sa blessure.

La plaie s'était légèrement refermée. La medecine sorcière fait des miracles, pensa-t-elle.

Elle desinfecta encore une fois la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et remit tout de même un pansement. Elle tenta de le coiffer mais ses cheveux, comme ceux de son père, restaient toujours en bataille.

Elle le laissa dans son parc et descendit. Une fois devant la porte du bureau de James, elle hésita un instant. Elle toqua enfin et la voix grave de son mari lui permit d'entrer. Elle s'avança vers lui.

-Je vais bientôt partir, le temps que l'on entre dans l'hopital…je pense que tu vas aussi bientôt y aller…

James acquiesça.

-Tu rentreras vers quelle heure ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il y aura surement un repas après…

-J'aurais bien aimé que l'on discute après ma visite chez le gynecologue.

James la fixa tendrement.

-Je t'enverrai un hibou pour t'avertir de ma soirée.

Lily tourna les talons et monta chercher Harry. Il était déjà 13h50 et elle n'aimait pas transplaner avec son fils. Elle enfila son manteau brun et mit la cape noire sur Harry. Elle prit un sac avec des pampers de rechange, la vieille chauve-souris en peluche, un biberon et ses affaires personnelles. Elle allait partir quand elle entendit James courir vers elle.

Elle se retourna et eut juste le temps de le voir foncer sur elle avant de se sentir soulevée de terre.

James la serra fort contre lui.

-Je t'aime ma Lils…je t'aime tellement…

Lily lui rendit son étreinte et sentit les lèvres de son mari effleurer les siennes. Elle répondit à son baiser. Des larmes roulaient et James caressa ses joues avec ses mains.

Il s'ecarta très légèrement et la regarda profondément.

-Je pense à toi, Lils…je suis avec toi. J'aimerais vraiment t'accompagner. Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

Des larmes perlaient de ses yeux et il la regarda une dernière fois avant qu'elle lui fasse un signe et qu'elle s'éloigne avec Harry.

Elle monta dans sa voiture, une mini blanche, et installa Harry sur le siège pour enfants amenagé sur la plage arrière. Elle fit démarrer le moteur et partit à travers la pluie.

Elle parvint enfin au centre de Londres et trouva la cabine téléphonique. Harry dans ses bras et son sac sur l'épaule, elle descendit pour arriver dans le hall impressionnant de l'hopital.

Elle prit l'ascenseur et monta au 6ème étage, où ils traitaient la pédiatrie et où se trouvait la maternité.

Lily traversa le long couloir blanc puis s'arreta devant une porte vitrée. Elle pouvait voir une jeune femme noireaude, des lunettes carrées sur le nez, en train d'écrire une lettre. Elle entra et la jeune femme leva la tête.

-Bonjour, dit poliment Lily.

-Bonjour….vous êtes ?

-Lily Potter

La jeune femme feuilleta dans son agenda.

-Ah oui ! Vous avez rendez-vous avec le dr. Abott.

Lily acquiesça.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une garderie dans l'hopital ? Je suis avec mon fils…

La jeune secrétaire sourit à Harry.

-Il y en a une à cet étage, à droite de l'ascenseur.

Lily la remercia et alla vite y déposer le petit garçon.

-Allez mon ange, je reviens bientôt. Tu as ta peluche et la dame va bien s'occuper de toi. Je t'aime.

Elle le serra dans ses bras tandis que la vieille dame les regardait gentiment.

Elle se depecha de retourner à la salle de gynecologie et la jeune femme la pria directement d'aller dans le cabinet du docteur.

Lily entra dans la pièce immaculée et vit le regard familier du Dr. Abott. Il lui serra la main chaleureusement et la pria de s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il remit sa blouse en place et la regarda très sérieusement.

-Eh bien voilà, docteur…vous êtes surement au courant de la chute de Vous-savez-qui à Halloween.

Le docteur hocha de la tête avec un grand sourire.

-On dit que c'est votre fils qui l'aurait anéanti…

Lily confirma.

-Et justement, j'étais présente lors de l'attaque du Lord. J'ai été passablement bousculée à cause de cet événement et de ses conséquences…j'étais enceinte de 1 mois.

Le sourire du médecin se crispa.

-Depuis ce jour, mon bébé ne bouge plus. Je sais que c'est normal à 1 mois, mais avant ce soir-là, je le sentais tout de même vivre…

Lily ne put continuer. Sa gorge était nouée et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

Le docteur la pria de se coucher sur le lit qu'il désignait. Elle s'executa et le vit s'approcher avec la trompe qui servait à sonder l'interieur de son ventre. Le medecin fit un examen, puis un autre. Son visage restait denué d'expression et Lily sentait son inquiétude grandir.

Puis, soudainement, un mouvement apparut sur l'écran. Lily le sentit également dans son ventre. Elle reprit espoir et croisa le regard petillant du gynecologue.

Il lui dit de s'asseoir et attendit qu'elle soit bien installée.

-Mme Potter, votre bébé va bien. Du moins, il va mieux. Le choc a dû l'assomer, mais les sondes l'ont réanimé et il se porte comme un charme…maintenant, est-ce que vous desirez savoir son sexe ?

Lily fit non de la tête.

-Je préférerais en discuter avec son père avant.

Le medecin lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je vais régler les papiers administratifs. Revenez me voir en cas de doute !

Lily le remercia, le salua et repartit, soulagée et heureuse. Elle alla récupérer Harry à la garderie et retourna chez elle.

Sa maison était vide. James était parti à sa réunion et Lily donna les 4 heures à Harry. Elle alla ensuite se reposer sur le canapé tandis que le petit garçon dormait dans sa chambre.

Elle se fit reveillée par Luko, le hibou de Remus. Elle prit la lettre.

_Ma Lily,_

_Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous ? As-tu de bonnes nouvelles ? Ce soir, il y a un repas chez Remus. Je ne sais pas si tu veux venir, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose pour Harry. Je ne ferai pas tard._

_Je t'aime_

_Bisous à toi et Harry_

_James_

Lily ne put s'empecher de grimacer à la fin de sa lecture.

Encore une fois, elle passerait la soirée toute seule, James ne serait pas là. Mais il rentrerait, et pas trop tard. Elle pourra lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Elle renvoya l'animal à son propriétaire et alla dans son bureau continuer son travail.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Harry dormait depuis quelques heures quand Lily s'arreta de travailler.

Elle alla dans la cuisine, se fit un thé tout en regardant l'horloge. 00h16. James n'était toujours pas rentré.

Lily soupira et monta avec sa tasse dans sa chambre. Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit, regarda une dernière fois la photo de James et elle en pleine discussion et se coucha. Elle ne dormit pas tout de suite. Profitant de ce calme pour réfléchir, elle médita comme ça quelques heures avant que le sommeil ne la surprenne.

Le temps ne s'était pas amelioré quand Lily se leva. Elle se prépara, enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise, puis descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la cuisine, elle sortit quelques confitures et du pain et monta réveiller Harry.

James s'était surement levé avant elle. Elle entra avec Harry dans le bureau de son mari. La chaise était vide et le désordre qui y régnait était le même que celui d'hier.

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée tinta et James entra, dans le même état que la veille. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à son bureau où Lily n'avait pas bougé.

Il se tint dans le cadre de la porte et ne dit rien.

-Je suppose que tu as de nouveau des explications ? dit-elle d'un ton froid.

James soupira légèrement.

-La soirée a duré tard, j'ai beaucoup bu et j'ai preferé rester chez Remus…

-Tu aurais pu m'avertir. Ou au moins avoir la descence de revenir avant que je me lève…

-Desolé

Un silence s'installa. Comblé par quelques babillements de Harry.

-Que t'a dit le médecin ?

-Le bébé va bien.

Un sourire effleura le visage de Lily.

James poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il partit se changer, laissant Lily seule avec son fils, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

**Un peu plus tard, dans la cuisine.**

-James ?

-Oui ?

-On devrait avoir une discussion. Sans s'enerver.

James leva les yeux de la gazettte qu'il lisait en buvant son café.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il en pliant son journal.

-Tu le sais, on…on ne s'entend plus très bien et…je n'ai pas l'impression que tu fasses véritablement des efforts…

James ne dit rien.

-On a parlé plusieurs fois de notre situation et…quand on en arrivait à la solution la plus radicale, on s'enerve. Seulement, je me demande si ce ne serait pas mieux…enfin…tu vois, pour Harry, pour toi et pour moi. Je ne supporte plus de vivre dans un climat pareil.

-Moi non plus, Lils…mais je t'aime. Tu as raison. Mais…le divorce est irréparable. Et je ne veux pas le regretter. Je ne supporte pas non plus la qualité de notre relation.

-Tu crois que…qu'on devrait…

Ses yeux se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes.

-Divorcer…oui, ce serait peut-être une solution.

-Mais…mais on devrait peut-être se séparer avant, pas tout de suite…

Une larme sillonna sa joue.

James la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, je veux être au clair avec notre relation…

Lily fondit en larmes. James la prit sur ses genoux où elle pleura encore plus fort.

-Mais je t'aime…

-Moi aussi Lils…

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on.. ?

-Je ne veux pas. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire autrement…


	5. Chapitre 5

Il effleura ses lèvres tendrement. Son baiser s'affirma alors qu'elle y répondait. Un baiser desesperé, un dernier geste pour ne pas quitter l'autre et tenter d'épuiser ainsi son amour.

-Il va falloir passer devant le juge ? demanda Lily en reniflant.

-Non, il y a un autre moyen…chez les sorciers.

-J'irai au ministère de la magie demain.

-Il faudra le dire à Harry…

-De toute manière, il sentait les tensions dans notre couple…

-Chérie…je crois que je vais habiter chez Sirius en attendant que tout soit reglé…

Il se leva, elle aussi, et la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras.

-Je vais chercher Harry, dit-il en montant les escaliers.

Lily resta seule, en bas, plongée dans la tristesse. Elle essuya ses larmes et sourit faiblement à Harry qui la regardait dans les bras de son papa.

James assit le petit garçon sur le canapé. Il le regarda tendrement puis jeta un coup d'œil à Lily.

-Mon ange…ton papa et moi avons pris une grande décision, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

James l'encouragea à continuer tandis que Harry les regardait, sage et silencieux.

-Nous…nous allons divorcer. Nous ne nous entendons plus très bien. Tu vivras avec ton papa, puis avec moi, chacun son tour. On te donnera plus de précisions dès que nous le saurons.

-On t'aime énormément, et on aimerait bien être tout le temps avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas possible alors…

James esquissa un léger sourire. Harry ne faisait aucun geste. Lentement, il descendit du canapé et monta sur les genoux de Lily. Il mit ses petits bras autour de son cou et la serra contre lui.

-Allez mon chéri, mon petit prince…ça va aller ! Je t'aime !

Lily tentait d'ignorer les larmes qui inondaient ses joues pâles. S'accrochant desesperément au sourire pour son fils.

Cela faisait un mois que James vivait avec Sirius. Lily partageait la grande maison de Godric's Hollow avec Harry, que James venait voir 2-3 fois par semaine. La procédure de divorce suivait son cours. Lily et James avaient dû se partager la garde des enfants d'un commun accord. Ils en étaient arrivés à ce que James ait la garde de Harry et Lily celle du futur bébé.

Ils avaient décidé de se donner des nouvelles et qu'ils pourraient chacun voir leur enfant quand ils le pouvaient. Lily avait du mal à se conformer à cette décision. Elle ne supportait pas de quitter Harry. Il devenait sa raison de vivre, de se lever le matin, tout comme le petit être qui grandissait peu à peu en elle. Elle supportait mal le fait de se coucher seule, sans espoir de sentir une présence tendre, sans ses baisers quand elle se levait, sans cette amour qui prenait tant de place et sans ce désir et cette passion à la vue de l'être aimé. Elle vivait malgré ça, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ignorant son besoin de tendresse.

Aujourdui'hui, Lily devait aller signer les papiers chez le juge, avec James. Et demain, James s'occuperait de Harry et elle devrait lui laisser la maison. Remus lui avait proposé de l'heberger le temps qu'elle trouve un appartement.

Elle amena Harry chez Sirius. James lui proposa d'aller signer les papiers directement.

Le trajet jusqu'au ministère fut tendu. Lily posait incessement sa main sur son ventre. James la regardait du coin de l'œil.

Ils arrivèrent vers Dumbledore qui les attendait. Il les regarda longuement et leur tendit les papiers officiels. Quand ils eurent signés, James proposa à Lily de passer chez Sirius voir Harry, afin qu'elle puisse lui dire au revoir. Ses affaires à elle étaient prêtes et dans des cartons.

Quand elle vit Harry, une larme s'echappa de son œil. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

-Tu sais que je t'aime mon cœur, mon petit prince, je t'aime…je penserai toujours à toi…je t'aime…

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes tandis que Harry enfouissait sa tête dans son cou et respirait son parfum.

-Je vais devoir partir maintenant. Je t'aime. On se reverra bientôt. Je t'aime.

Et Lily partit avec Sirius en direction de chez Remus, laissant James avec Harry.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que lorsque la porte s'était refermée derrière elle, Harry avait couru vers l'entrée en criant « Maman ! ».

Lily se leva difficilement. Elle vivait depuis 2 mois chez Remus et cherchait desesperement un appartement à Londres. Remus se leva et sourit en la voyant fouiller les petites annonces.

-Bien dormi ?

-MmmhMmmh..et toi ?

-Comme un roi.

Remus observa la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle portait un pantalon en jeans et un pull vert foncé. Son ventre s'était beaucoup arrondi ces derniers temps et elle avait ce charme fou qu'ont toutes les femmes enceintes.

Il se servit du café et continua de l'admirer.

-HE ! s'écria-t-elle, faisant sursauter le loup-garou.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Ecoute ça ! « 3pièces et demies, plein cœur de Londres, sous les toits, terrasse et place de parc. 1000 euros ». C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut !

Remus sourit devant son enthousiasme.

-Oui, ce serait parfait. Tu veux qu'on aille voir aujourd'hui ?

Lily lui fit un grand sourire.

-Si tu n'as pas d'autres projets…

Et une heure plus tard, Remus et Lily étaient dans la mini blanche en direction du centre de Londres. Ils se parquèrent pas loin de l'appartement et montèrent en ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Le propriétaire les attendait. Il leur fit un grand sourire et leur serra la main.

-Vous êtes Lily Potter ? Enchanté…

Il remarqua le ventre proeminent de la jeune femme.

-Toutes mes félicitations.

Lily le remercia.

Ils visitèrent l'appartement qui s'avéra parfait. La feuille de bail fut envoyée et Lily reçut la réponse quelques jours plus tard.

Elle emmenagea une semaine plus tard, avec l'aide de Remus.

-Pfioouuh ! C'est pas évident à porter.

Lily avait raison. Surtout qu'à plus de 4 mois de grossesse…elle porta tout de même le matelas jusqu'en haut. Toutes ses affaires étaient là. Elle avait fait plusieurs achats dans les magasins design de la ville et il ne lui restait plus qu'à tout ranger.

Remus soupira de fatigue et s'assit sur un tabouret tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le matelas. Le soleil était revenu et elle avait vu Harry le maximum, mais James limitait pas mal ses visites. Le soleil se couchait et l'appartement avait une couleur orangée. Remus la regarda gentiment. Il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

-Je ne saurai comment te remercier Remus…je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi…

Lily le regarda intensément.

-Tu te serais debrouillée…c'est normal.

Il la fixa aussi.

Lentement, Lily mit sa main sur sa joue. Il se pencha vers elle et leurs lèvres se frolèrent. Le baiser se fit plus confiant et plus passionné. Remus coucha lentement Lily sur le matelas. Il passa une main sous son chemisier et commença à le deboutonner. Lily posa timidement mais fermement la main sur son torse.

Remus leva les yeux vers elle. Il vit de la tristesse au fond de ces deux emeraudes et regretta aussitôt son geste. Il s'ecarta, atrocement gené, et Lily se releva, s'asseyant en tailleur. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement en silence.

Lily le rompit.

-Remus…dit-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

-Je suis desolé Lily…je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais de te voir comme ça…je n'aurais pas dû…

Lily le regarda, apitoyée par son malaise.

-C'est aussi de ma faute…mais ces derniers temps, avec tous ces evenements…je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

Remus ne dit rien.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, il se leva.

-Je vais te laisser…n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de moi.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement et elle répondit à son sourire.

Elle le raccompagna sur le pas de la porte.

-Merci 1000 fois Remus, tu m'as vraiment aidé.

-C'est normal…prends soin de toi.

Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de dévaler les escaliers, laissant une future maman troublée dans le couloir.

Lily se réveilla tot ce samedi la. Cela faisait plus de 2 mois qu'elle avait emmenagée, mais ils trainaient encore quelques cartons dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarasser. En particulier, quelques albums de photos et des cadeaux de James.

Elle se leva difficilement vu son physique actuel. Le bébé devait arriver dans 3 mois. Elle ne savait pas encore comme l'appeler, elle hésitait. Elle voulait en discuter avec James, mais leurs rapports étaient devenus complexes.

Elle se prépara, enfila une jupe et un pull en laine et fit cuire des œufs. Elle décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de Sirius.

Elle hésita à raccrocher mais la voix au bout du fil l'obligea à parler.

-Allo ?

-James…c'est moi…

-Lily, souffla James.

-J'aimerais bien qu'on se voie bientôt…

-Avec Harry ? demanda rapidement son ex-mari.

-Non non, sans Harry…je…je voudrais parler du bébé…

James se tut. Lily entendait les babillements de Harry en fond sonore.

-Très bien, dit-il finalement d'une voix rauque et séche. Tu veux qu'on se voit quand ?

Ils fixèrent un rendez-vous l'après-midi même. James passerait à l'appartement de Lily aux alentours de 14h00. Lily appréhendait quelque peu cette rencontre. Elle redoutait l'heure fatidique mais tentait de s'occuper pour se changer les idées. Elle finit de ranger quelques cartons, travailla un peu pour son doctorat en enchantements et se fit un sandwich.

Il était 15h00, James n'était toujours pas la. Lily s'énervait de plus en plus quand la sonnette tinta. Elle alla ouvrir la porte en colère et, voyant James, l'air penaud, sur le perron, elle n'osa pas l'engueuler.

-Désolé pour le retard…tiens.

Il lui tendit un bouquet de lys. Lily sentit ses yeux la piquer mais elle ravala ses larmes.

-C'est pas grave…merci, c'est gentil.

-Ca va ? Tu es retournée à l'hopital ?

La conversation tentait d'être banale.

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas demandé le sexe du bébé…justement, je voulais qu'on parle de son prénom…heu, excuse-moi, tu veux entrer ?

James lui sourit et la suivit dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé blanc cassé tandis qu'elle allait à la cuisine.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle depuis la pièce.

Elle lui apporta, à sa demande, une bière panachée. Ils s'installèrent et ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes, gênés.

-Il prend de plus en plus de places…

Lily sourit.

-Oui..d'ailleurs, mon armoire est entièrement refaite. Tu as mis Harry à la garderie ?

-Heu non, c'est Sirius qui s'en occupe.

Lily hocha la tête.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles concernant l'arrêt des mangemorts ?

James perdit son sourire.

-La plupart disent avoir été envoutés…ce ne sont que des conneries !

Ils engagèrent une conversation sur ce sujet. Le temps passa quand James évoqua le bébé, leur rappelant le but premier de leur rendez-vous.

-Tu…tu pensais aux prénoms…tu as déjà une idée ?

Lily hésita.

-Je ne sais pas trop…j'ai trouvé des livres dessus et je les ai légèrement feuilletés…

Lily alla vers son bureau et prit deux livres usés avec des images de bébés sur la couverture.

James sentit son cœur se serrer en reconnaissant les livres qui les avaient convaincus du prénom de Harry. Apparemment, Lily avait eu la même pensée, ses yeux brillaient et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement.

-Ah heu…attends… on va voir…

James en prit un et commença à jeter quelques coups d'œil.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à proposer chacun son tour un prénom, selon ses envies…aucun ne fut accepté.

-Merlin ! Il est déjà 8h00 ! Tu as quelque chose James ?

L'homme sourit gentiment.

-Je devais aller au bureau mais si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, je peux rester…ce serait bien de trouver ce soir, ou au moins avoir une idée…

Lily approuva.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je t'amène des trucs à grignoter…

La jeune femme partit à la cuisine et prépara des tranches de pain, du jambon, du fromage, du thon et deux bouteilles de bière. Elle se retourna et sursauta quand elle vit James adossé à la porte de la petite pièce. Il saisit une bière et la decapsula, il attendit qu'elle fasse de même.

-Santé !

-Santé !

ils se sourirent. Lily but quelques gorgées, James ne la lachait pas des yeux. Elle le regarda, un peu gênée, et il lui sourit.

Elle retourna à son plan de travail et commença à beurrer le pain. Elle entendit James boire derrière et ses gestes se faisaient nerveux. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle vit 2 mains posées autour des siennes. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux noisettes. Elle sentit les mains intruses se rapprocher de sa taille.

-James…


	6. Chapitre 6

Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant passionnément son odeur. Il tenait à présent sa taille de ses mains fortes et commença à effleurer sa nuque de ses lèvres. Lily tenta de résister à ces marques de douceur et elle se concentrait pour ne pas sombrer à la tentation.

-Non…James…

Son murmure se perdit quand James remonta de son cou à ses joues, s'approchant dangereusement de ses lèvres. Ses mains se faufilaient sous son pull et caressaient le petit ventre qui s'arrondissait progressivement. Lily se tenait à la cuisinière et tentait de ne pas répondre aux invitations de James.

Elle voulut detourner la tête mais il lui tint le menton et, lentement, appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il approfondit le baiser et Lily commença peu à peu à lui répondre. James fit doucement passer une de ses mains jusqu'au cou de Lily et enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure auburn de la future maman.

Il gémit en sentant Lily encercler sa nuque de ses mains et jouer avec ses cheveux ebouriffés. Il se pressa un peu plus contre elle et sentit son petit ventre contre ses abdominaux. Il se pencha légèrement et la poitrine de Lily effleura son torse. Il s'écarta légèrement, coupant leur baiser, puis fit passer le pull de Lily par-dessus sa tête. Il admira ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué, cette peau qui l'avait fait rêver et presque regretter.

La maternité avait fait grossir la poitrine de la jeune femme et ses sous-vêtements noirs le faisaient ressortir. Il déposa de petits baisers jusqu'au creux de ses seins, puis remonta vers ses lèvres qu'il captura une nouvelle fois. Lily faisait glisser ses doigts fins jusqu'aux omoplates du jeune homme et descendait progressivement. Elle le sentait frémir sous ses caresses et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré la petite voix qui la sermonnait au fond de son esprit.

James passa ses mains sous les fesses de Lily, l'obligeant à mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la porta comme ça jusqu'au salon, sur le canapé, où il la coucha. Il resta sur elle et continua de l'embrasser, avec encore plus de passion et plus de desespoir qu'avant.

La jeune femme enleva le pull de son amant, et caressa son torse de ses longs doigts glacés. Elle descendit jusqu'à sa ceinture, et glissa quelques doigts entre les plis de son pantalon. Puis, James fit glisser la jupe de Lily , caressant ses jambes au passage, et la jeta par-terre. Il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme et joua avec ses seins rebondis.

Peu à peu, le reste de leurs vêtements tombèrent. James était toujours sur Lily, prêt à refaire le rituel habituel lors de leur mariage, quand la petite main de la jeune femme se posa sur son torse, le poussant légèrement. James se leva légèrement et la regarda, inquiet.

Une larme quitta les yeux de Lily pour rouler sur sa joue. James parut desemparé. Il se pencha vers elle et deposa un léger et doux baiser au coin de ses lèvres. La jeune femme éclata en sanglot et il la serra dans ses bras. Il s'assit sur le canapé et elle se blottit sur ses genoux.

Ils restèrent ainsi, nus, Lily pleurant et James silencieux. Puis, l'horloge sonna minuit et James se leva doucement. Lily tremblait et était glacée. Il passa son pull par-dessus la petite tête auburn et elle enfila une culotte. Il se rhabilla, laissant son pull à la jeune femme, et se dirigea vers la porte, où elle le suivit. Il se retourna une dernière fois.

Lily le regarda, les yeux rouges et le teint pâle, les cheveux en désordre et un air peiné. Il s'approcha d'elle, passa une main sur sa hanche et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres fébriles. Puis il lui fit un maigre sourire et descendit les escaliers.

Cela faisait 3 semaines que Lily n'avait plus vu James, depuis cette fameuse soirée. Elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer, se fondant dans le parfum de son pull, et, en plus de ça, ils n'avaient pas décidé du prénom…

Elle invita Remus à passer chez elle, histoire de discuter un peu, et pour qu'elle ait un peu de compagnie. Le jeune homme arriva rapidement. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire et ses longs cheveux dégringolaient dans son dos.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à parler, mais Lily évita le sujet de James. Remus le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Avant de partir, il lui chuchota tout de même dans l'oreille.

-J'ai vu James…il faudrait que vous parliez du bébé…enfin, fais comme tu le sens, mais il souffre aussi.

Et il partit en souriant, laissant Lily des questions plein la tête.

2 mois plus tard, Lily avait préparé la chambre du futur bébé. Le berceau était prêt à accueillir le nouveau-né. Elle se rendit chez Sirius, car elle avait des anciennes affaires à Harry à récupérer chez lui. Elle sonna à sa porte et le beau jeune homme lui ouvrit. En la voyant, un sourire illumina son visage et il la serra dans ses bras.

-LILS !

Lily sourit aussi et le suivit lorsqu'il lui dit d'entrer. Elle s'installa sur un canapé et attendit que Sirius arrive avec des boissons. Il revint avec de l'eau minérale et une bierraubeurre et s'installa près d'elle.

-Alors, c'est pour quand ?

Lily eut un sourire amusé.

-Très bientôt, cela ne devrait plus tarder…

Sirius eut l'air heureux.

Ils discutèrent un peu du futur bébé, de Harry et – très peu – de James.

Lily se leva pour y aller et Sirius la raccompagna à la porte.

-Porte toi bien Lily…on se reverra bientôt je p…

Il fut coupé par une grimace de douleur de la jeune femme.

-Ca va ? Lily ?

Sa voix était paniquée et ne fit qu'augmenter à la 2ème grimace de Lily.

Il l'amena jusqu'à un fauteuil où elle s'assit.

-Je…je cr-crois que…il arrive….plus tot que..pr-prévu…parvint-elle à articuler entre deux contractions.

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux, prit le sac de Lily, lui tint la main, et transplana jusqu'à Ste-Mangouste. Il débarqua dans le grand hall et courut vers la jeune femme au stand information. Lily s'était assise dans un fauteuil et tenait son ventre, la respiration saccadée. Sirius revint en courant et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur. A ce moment-là, deux médicomages arrivèrent avec un brancard et couchèrent Lily dessus.

Sirius lui tint la main, courant à côté d'elle, tandis qu'ils traversaient de longs couloirs blancs. Ils arrivèrent à une salle d'accouchement et un des deux médicomages partit. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnés d'un homme en blouse blanche plus âgé. Il s'approcha de Lily.

-Enchanté Madame…je suis le docteur Ross (), je vais m'occuper de vous et de votre bébé…vous êtes enceinte de combien de temps ?

Lily parvint à articuler 8 mois et demi.

-Très bien…l'accouchement devrait bien se dérouler, c'est votre premier enfant ?

Lily fit non de la tête et Sirius lui épargna la peine de parler.

-Non, c'est son deuxième enfant…

-Vous êtes le père je suppose ?

Lily aurait éclaté de rire si une nouvelle contraction ne l'avait pas secouée à ce moment-là. Sirius rougit légèrement.

-Non, je suis juste un ami…

-Ah…répondit le docteur d'un ton qui voulait dire ouais-ouais-c'est-ça-on-nous-la-fait-pas-celle-là…

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Lily et passa une main sur ses cheveux.

-Allez Lils, ça va aller…courage, je suis avec toi…je vais prévenir James et Remus d'accord ?

Lily n'eut pas le force de refuser. Sirius sortit de la pièce à la demande du dr. Ross, après avoir fait un dernier sourire à Lily.

Dans la salle d'attente 

Sirius courut jusqu'à l'accueil de la maternité.

-Bonjour Mlle…

La jeune secrétaire rougit et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Vous auriez un téléphone, vous savez, ces engins moldus ?

La jeune fille blonde lui en tendit un en lui demandant de le ramener. Sirius lui sourit et s'empressa de composer un numéro. La jeune fille tendit l'oreille pour entendre la conversation.

-James ? BORDEL ! Je suis à Ste-Mangouste…Lily est en train d'accoucher…ramène ton cul putain !

le sourire de la jeune secrétaire s'effaça en entendant Sirius parler d'un accouchement. Elle retourna à ses comptes et bouda légèrement.

Sirius raccrocha et composa un autre numéro.

-Remus ? Je suis à Ste-Mangouste, avec Lily…elle est en train d'accoucher….magne toi !

Il boucla le téléphone et le tendit à la jeune fille en la remerciant.

Il alla s'installer dans la salle d'attente et fit les cent pas. Il accapara plusieurs infirmières pour demander des nouvelles. Tout à coup, la jeune fille de l'accueil lui amena des papiers à remplir. Il prit une plume et commença à remplir les cases.

Il attendit l'arrivée de James pour compléter certaines questions. Celui-ci ne tarda pas. Il arriva, essoufflé, dans la salle d'attente. Il jeta un coup d'œil paniqué autour de lui avant d'apercevoir Sirius. Il lui sourit et fonça sur lui.

-Patmol, comment va-t-elle ? Tu as des nouvelles ?Putain de merde…c'est trop tot !

Sirius tenta tout de même de le calmer. Il lui dit ce qu'il savait et lui tendit le formulaire à terminer.

-Ou est Harry ?

James garda les yeux rivés sur la feuille.

-Chez ma mère, marmonna-t-il.

Remus arriva quelques instants après.

Il posa – presque – les mêmes questions que James et s'assit sur une chaise, tortillant nerveusement ses doigts.

-Putain, ils font longs !

James se leva pour aller demander des nouvelles quand une des sages-femmes arriva vers eux.

-L'accouchement s'est bien passé…

puis, se tournant vers Sirius.

-Vous pouvez aller la voir…

James parut estomaqué.

-Attendez, c'est moi le père, pas lui !

La jeune femme le regarda, sceptique.

-Navrée, c'est le règlement, vous pourrez la voir plus tard ou demain.

Sirius jeta un regard coupable à son meilleur ami.

-Va la voir, Sir', dis lui que je passerai plus tard…

-Qu'ON passera plus tard, ajouta Remus avec un sourire.

Sirius entra dans la chambre blanche. Lily était couchée dans un lit, en chemise de nuit – blanche également- de l'hopital. Elle tenait une petite boule de tissus dans ses bras. Elle sourit en voyant le jeune homme entrer. Celui-ci fonça sur elle et le bébé. Il déposa pleins de baisers sur le visage de Lily et se pencha ensuite sur le bébé. Il dormait.

-C'est une fille ?

Lily hocha la tête.

-Tu veux la porter ?

Sirius se fendit d'un sourire de pur bohneur. Il saisit le nourrisson et le berça lentement.

Lily lui sourit.

-Sirius, je te présente Amelys…

Le jeune homme se pencha sur le bébé et chuchota

-Bonjour Amelys…te voilà parmi nous !

La petite fille ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit largement.

-Elle a les yeux de …OH !

Lily eut un petit rire. Amelys avait un œil noisette et un œil vert, héritage de ses deux parents.

-Amelys Evans ? demanda Sirius.

Lily acquiesça.

-James et Remus sont là…ils ne peuvent pas venir maintenant…mais ils m'ont dit de te transmettre qu'ils passeront plus tard…quand ils en auront le droit ! Au fait, pour les parrains-marraines, vous avez une idée ?

-Eh bien, pour le parrain, cela ne pouvait être toi, vu que tu es dàja le parrain de Harry. On a pensé à Remus mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…avec le divorce…par contre, nous avons la marraine.

-Et… ?

-Tu la connais bien, répondit mystérieusement Lily avec un sourire.

Elle reprit sa fille dans ses bras.

-Hmmm….c'est quiii ?

-N…

Lily fut coupée par la violente arrivée de James et Remus.

James se rua sur elle et Amelys. Il la regarda, troublé et gêné à la fois, et detourna les yeux pour les poser sur le nouveau-né.

-Amelys…murmura-t-il.

Lily sourit, son cœur malgré tout un peu serré.

James resta un bon moment avec le petit ange dans les bras, à le bercer. Puis, ce fut au tour de Remus, qui admira également la petite fille. Au bout d'une heure, Remus et Sirius partirent, laissant les deux parents en tête à tête.

-C'est merveilleux, ses yeux…murmura James.

Lily acquiesça. Elle se sentait las et cette position avec James était quelque peu inconfortable. Elle remit son oreiller en place et James déposa Amelys dans ses bras.

-Hum…je viendrai la voir toutes les semaines ?

Le regard de Lily s'assombrit.

-Hé bien, en fait, je ne sais pas trop. Si tu en as envie, oui, mais j'aimerais être au clair, pas que tu viennes de temps en temps. Ou tu la vois et tu t'occupes d'elle, ou alors, je te donne de ses nouvelles…et cela ne va pas plus loin…c'est comme ça pour Harry…

-Il a l'ennui de toi.

Lily eut les larmes aux yeux à cette phrase.

-Je viendrai bientôt le voir, avec Amelys…

-On passera ici, demain. Lily, tu sais…parfois quand j'y pense…

-Tais-toi James.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Amelys s'était endormie. Une infirmière toqua à la porte et vint coucher le bébé. Elle repartit après avoir dévisagé James.

-Bon je vais y aller, dit celui-ci.

-D'accord, c'est gentil d'être passé…

James se pencha vers Amelys et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis il s'approcha de Lily, se pencha sur elle en s'appuyant sur son oreiller et, doucement, il effleura ses lèvres, appréciant le contact de sa bouche sur sa peau. Il se redressa, lui fit un dernier sourire, eut un dernier regard pour sa fille et tourna les talons.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Lily sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et se stopper sur ses lèvres. Elle admira Amelys une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


End file.
